Tommy's girl
by alice.aumo
Summary: Tommy hadn't been the same since the war but then she came, the only light in his dark life. She was his obsession, his strength and his weakness. She wasn't like the other women in Birmingham, she was smart, sly and educated. A rare gem in the smokey streets of small heath. Tommy/OC


**Chapter 1:**

Polly Shelby was a well-respected woman around Birmingham, she was the matriarch of the Shelby family. She was a woman living and thriving in a man's word. She loved her nephew's dearly, she kept them levelled, made sure they didn't go too far in over their heads or get to cocky. She was struggling to keep up with her nephew, Tommy. Lately she didn't know what was going on inside that boy's mind, he had changed so much after coming back from the war but sometimes she thinks that some part of him never came back and died in France.

There she was sitting at a table, a glass of gin on the table, a cigarette in one hand and a letter in the other. It was from Nancy Jones, her childhood best friend. They had grown up together, laughed together about boys, whispered about things they were too young to understand properly and talked about their dreams. She had left as soon as she was 20, Polly still got letters from time to time and knew all about her dear friend's life in London. But the last letter she received was before the war and now, after so many years she had received a new letter, telling her that she would be moving back to Birmingham to live with her brother and that she should expect to see her within the week. Smiling, Polly took a drag of her cigarette and smiled, the unholy duo would be back together again.

Thomas Shelby is known around Birmingham as a member of the Peaky blinders, everyone thought that Arthur was the leader because he was the eldest but those who knew them closely, knew that Tommy was the smart one, the one in charge. However, he kept his cards close to his chest, nobody knew what he was thinking or what he was up to since he came back from the war.

"There's a movie star outside." Finn's voice snapped him out of his train of thought. He came running into the office. All the men and Polly stopped what they were doing and looked at the youngest Shelby brother.

"What are you on about?" Arthur demanded, setting his flask down.

"Me and the lads were down the street when we saw her, the prettiest woman I've ever seen. She's gotta be a movie star." Finn explained. All the men looked at each other, some laughing and some with faces of wonder.

A knock at the front door of the Shelby home got their attention, Polly left the room to answer the door while John and Arthur teased their youngest brother and Tommy smoked. Polly came back in, "I need a few lads."

"And what for exactly?" Arthur demanded.

"To help an old friend of mine carry in some boxes and furniture." Polly told him, keeping her head high and looking him right in the eye, not backing down.

"What old friend?"

"Nancy Jones." This made Arthur sit up straight, Tommy remembered Nancy Jones fondly, she always made his aunt smile and was always happy, Arthur had always had a crush on the older woman who has left to London to make something of herself.

Arthur stood up, "Come on lads" and a two of the men, including John and Finn followed Arthur and Polly out the door.

Tommy was still sat in the same place nearly an hour later, wondering what was keeping his aunt, brothers and men. Standing up and pulling on his cap, he headed outside and looked up and headed towards the Jones household. He knocked on the door, nobody answered but he could hear male laughter inside so he pushed open the door and walked into the kitchen. Around the table, sat his aunt, his brothers, his men and another woman who was his aunts age but still very beautiful with brown hair that had a tint of red to it and blue eyes. Her eyes met his and she smiled, "Now this can't be wee Thomas now."

"I see you still insist on calling me Thomas." Tommy said as he went over and kissed her on the cheek.

"Tommy! Tommy! Miss Jones's daughter is the movie star I was talking about!" Finn told him, pulling on his jacket's sleeve. Tommy looked down in confusion.

"I told him I wasn't a movie star." A silky-smooth voice said the doorway. Tommy would always remember the time he looked up and saw her, he wouldn't say it was love at first sight but as soon as he saw her, he wanted her. She was beautiful, she was an average height and was slim yet had the right curves in the right places. Her face reminded him of a doll, she had high cheekbones, plush lips, a dainty nose and bright green eyes which were framed by dark lashes. Her hair was a copper colour and reached her midback in loose curls. She was far too pretty to be living in these parts but here she was, in his domain, within his grasp. She was practically his to take.

"I'm Rosalie Jones." She held out a hand which he took, it was small and smooth.

"Tommy Shelby" he said before kissing her hand gently and giving her a small, barley there smile.

Polly looked around at the men and saw them all staring at Tommy in astonishment, a small fragment of the Tommy before the war peeking through. Polly and Nancy shared a look and grinned.

Later that evening, Tommy sat down in front of Polly who was sat with a drink in front of her and a cigarette in her hand.

"Nancy left when she was 19, went off to London. None of the guys around here were good enough for her. She was wild and full of life. She went to London to be an actress, ended up meeting a man with whom she fell in love with. He was rich and high up in the government but he was married, so she became his mistress and not long after they had Rosalie. He loved her, loved both and cared for them until his wife found out. He is still going to send them money but they couldn't stay in London anymore."

"How old is she?" he asked.

"Just turned 20. Don't think I didn't noticed how you looked at her. She's my friend's daughter and you better not do anything to harm her." She told him and took a drag of her cigarette. He stood, placing a cigarette in his mouth and lighting it.

"I don't hurt what's mine."


End file.
